


Experts from a Hunter's Journal (Bad Penny)

by SlyClaw



Series: Why aren't we screaming [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyClaw/pseuds/SlyClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor keeps turning up in Bobby Singer's life.<br/>Not currently inter acting with other parts of series <br/>3- means switching in or out of live perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleeting impressions are soon forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Penny is one of the Doctor's many nicknames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby meets the eleventh doctor.

Robert Singer's Journal

 

Date : January 17 , 1974

Time of Entry : 4pm

 

   Woke up this morning to some idjit pounding on my door. He just sauntered in when I opened it. Next he started rifling thru my cupboards and muttering to himself. It took me full minute to pull out my shotgun. Then he stood up and went

"Robert, I thought we were past this." to which I replied...

"Who the the hell are you?"

Then he went off on a tangent about werewolves his long hair waving excitedly and stopped mid sentence"... you've really got no clue who I am do you?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I told him.

He stared looking around "Sherlock's here?"

"No, you idjit." The fucker started grinning.

"Oh, Bobby, I've missed that." He got this wistful look.

At this point I just wanted to go back to sleep,"get out of my house." and I cocked my shotgun.

He ran right out.

Pastor John just called something about a poltergeist.


	2. Rougarou

Robert Singer's Journal

 

Date : May  5 , 1979

Time of Entry : 2pm

 

   That damn song "In The Navy" is playing again. Hold on a minute there's some one at the door-

\---

    "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm the doctor," Said a bald headed man with over large ears.

"Humph, Doctor what?"

"Bad Penny,"he gave a toothy grin.

"That's a crap name you've got son. Now what did you want?" My hand reaching out of sight for my gun.

"There's this ...I think you call them rougarous... By my friend's house and-"

"How do you know it's a rougarou, they don't generally leave the french quarter?"

"Well first a couple people went missing, then the police kept finding skeletons, and finally my friend reported seeing something rotted teeth,wormy skin,the works."

"That does sound like a rougarou," I said itching my scalp,"let me get my things and we'll head right over."

\---

Robert Singer's Journal

 

Date : May  12 , 1979

Time of Entry : 6am

 

    Bad Penny left late last night. It was weird working with someone other than Rufus. Bad Penny tried to fuckin reason with the things. God, I swear he's worse than Sammy, when he started. And it's not like it was one creature, NO, there where 4. 4 fuckin rougarous eating people. And the dumb fuck tried to reason with them. A least his friend still alive even if he did lose his leg.


	3. Missi- a fucking -sippy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to submit a chapter you can message me on tumblr. http://goldpath.tumblr.com/

 

Robert Singer's Journal

 

Date : July 12 , 1982

Time of Entry : Noon

 

   Dr. Bad Penny had a friend with him this time, blonde slip of a thing called Rose. He had me come to missi- a fucking -sippy to hunt some werewolves. His companion kept trying to stop me from shooting the damn things. Had to knock her out, the Dr. was pissed, but seemed to understand.

\---

     Rose grabbed the Hunters gun...

-Crack-

Bobby smacked the butt of his riffle on her head. He turned back to where the Wolves had The Doctor cornered and emptied the silver into them.

"You good," Bobby shouted.

"Yeah," he said running up the hill towards them, "brilliant."

\---

     He insisted on burning the bodies. I still got a few of their fangs, you never know, though.


End file.
